The past several years have seen major advances in the ability to develop transgenic mice as disease models as well as models for the use of larger animals as bioreactors for pharmaceutically important proteins. Our ability totarget specific genes for alteration in vivo makes it possible to develop animal models for human disease which can help to understand and to develop treatment for these diseases. A greater understanding of the regulation of specific genes has likewise increased our ability to target the expression of defined genes to desirable locations. These developments have increased the possibility that farm animals can be employed as bioreactors for proteins which are difficult to obtain by other means. This meeting will focus upon new technologies which can be employed for the generation of transgenic animals as well as the utilization of these models in the areas of oncogenesis, immunology, cardiology, animal performance, and animals as bioreactors.